Evloution
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Ryo looked out of the helicopter flying away from the old city of Nagasaki to see a flaming pillar roaring to the sky where Takato and his group were. His smile seemed to hold some form of nostalgia. "You finally did it huh Takato?" He growled at the pilot. "Turn around." The pilot looked shocked "Wha- Our orders were to-" "Turn around or I'll feed you to Cyberdramon."


**Wow. A lot of stuff happened. Cloud got announced while I was writing hell. Linkle's a thing. And Xenoblade Chronicles X came out. But that's later. Like at the end of this. But** **before I being this, I just want to say I do not deserve any of my fans, present or future. You guys really deserve some prize for dealing with my crap. Basically I am glad you guys enjoy my, to be honesty, crappy attempt writing.**

 **I would like draw this thank note out to at least three pages, but this thing is already at 17 pages so here's the disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of these characters**

Evolution

"Ugh, why can't school be over already?" A sixteen year old Takato Matsuda groaned on the top of his desk. His normally unruly yet bouncy tan hair seemed to reflect with his mood as it looked deflated. His black framed goggles hung around his neck lifelessly.

Henry, setting next to him chuckled lightly at his friend's displeasure.

"We've only got two minutes left Takato. Can't you have a little patience?"

Henry adjusted the black tie around his white collared shirt, his black blazer hanging on the back of his chair. Even with the coming of fall in September, the heat of summer has yet to fade, making most students stay in their summer clothing even when their meant to move to their winter clothing.

"Ahhh that's too long…." The young tamer moaned in distress.

"I have to agree with Takato on this one prez." Hirokazu sighed behind them, his visor dipped low with his head on his desk. His school blazer hanging on the back of his chair, the heat taking him too. "It should be illegal for school to last this long..."

Henry rolled his eyes at the nickname that reference to his title as student council president. "Maybe if you two didn't spend most of your time goofing off in class, you'd wouldn't have any trouble staying so long."

"It's not our fault Ms. Asagi's lessons are so boring." Kenta chuckled, pushing his glasses up. His own blazer was tied around his waist and his tie hung lose around his neck and his unbuttoned shirt.

"Gak!?"

"If you have time to talk you have time to study." Their home room teacher, Nami Asaji, wacked Kenta over the head with one of her study books. The past six to five years have been kind to the young teacher as there were barely any signs of age even though she still has to deal with the same rowdy children since her time as an elementary teacher.

"Come on sensei..." Takato moaned, "We had two bio emergence last night. Can't these last minute and thirty two seconds not be about studying?"

Henry chuckled lightly at his best friend, "I find it amazing that you can count how many seconds you have left in my class but when it comes to algebra you can't even pass a few equations with getting a headache."

"Math and clock reading are completely different. One minute and twenty five seconds." Takato groaned again as he counted off the time.

"Actually their kind of similar." Kenta mention, rubbing the lump on his head.

Their English teacher sighed, messaging her temple, "I don't think that is the point-"

The blearing of the school bell stopped her before she could finish. Causing the once listless young man to jump out of his seat with renewed vigor.

"Alright! See ya later sensei!" Young Matsuda, with a god like swiftness, gathered his things and rushed out the door.

"Hey! You have test tomorrow Matsuda-kun!" His teacher yelled out to him as he raced down the halls. The other students, used to this, packed their own bags at their regular pace.

Walking out the door himself Henry smiled at his teacher, "Don't worry I'll make sure he knows. But I don't know if I can help him pass."

Henry picked up his pace to catch up with Takato, only to wince as he tripped over someone's foot.

"And where do you think you're going goggle head?" The snarky girl's voice made Henry laugh nervously and Takato gulp.

Rika Nanoka stood above her friend, her grin was that of cat finding a new plaything. She crossed her arms over her uniform, her own blazer was stuffed in her bag while her shirt was undone a little for her to cool off form coming from her P.E class. Her plaid red and black skirt waved to the right as she cocked her hip to prove her dominance over her down friend.

"A-Ah R-Rika what's up?" Takato shivered under her gaze knowing the reason for her rough way of getting his attention.

"Oh nothing," She shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manor, "Just wondering how you are, and if you have my money."

"Eh? Money?" When in doubt, fringe your innocence.

She narrowed her glare, "Yes. Money. You know what that is don't you?"

"What is money? Money is form of trade, or currency that-gah!"

Rika grabbed the boy by his callor, lifting him up to her growling face, "Cut the crap goggle head! Where the hell is the money for my bike you and your over gown lizard trashed last month!?"

"They're still on that huh?" Henry sighed, praying for Takako's safety. It was last month during a digimon battle when one of Guilmon's rouge pyro spheres hit Rika's new bike she had to work in her mom's studio for.

"Yep, I am surprised Rika has killed him yet though." Juri walked up to him, still in her summer uniform and her long hair pulled up in a high pony tail with giggle.

Hiro and Kenta caught up with them wincing as the saw their friend being shaken like a ragdoll by Rika.

"Didn't he have that money last week?" Kenta mentioned.

Jeri sighed, "Gilumon ate it by mistake."

"Wow..." Was the collective sigh of the group.

"Oh Jeri," Henry turned to her, shifting his bag over his shoulder and ignoring his best friend getting strangled. "Do you have the paper the work for the band club I asked for?"

Jeri smiled brightly, then pulled out the paper work form her green bag, "Yup! Here you prez!"

Henry gave a lopsided grin, "I don't think it's a good thing for the vice president to call the president prez Jeri."

"Aw~! But everyone else dose!" The respected vice president pouted, "Why can't I!?"

"Because they don't call me that during PTA meetings…." Henry deadpanned.

"Do you know what type of hell I had to go through to get that bike?!" Rika roared, causing some of the pass byers to give them odd looks. "All those stupid dresses they made me wear!? Do know what it's like to wear those things!?"

"W-Well I am a guy so-"

"I can make a few arrangements for that to change." There was a cruel twinkle in her eyes.

"E-Eh!?" Takato squeaked in fear.

"Come on Ice queen cut the guy some slack." Kazu snickered, although he did feel sorry for friends' predicament.

"You got something to say visor boy!?" The she devil turned her fangs to him.

Her new prey suddenly turned white with fear, "Uh-ah w-what I meant was if you want him to pay you back why don't you make him your slave for the month?"

Now it was Takako's turn to turn into a ghost as Rika smile reminded him of a few monsters he saw in his nightmares.

"Oh that's the best thing you said in your entire life Visor boy."

"W-Wait wait wait! That's really bad idea!" The slave shook his head in protest.

"Silence!" Rika poked her new toy in the head with an evil grin. "Slaves only speak when spoken to." The poor boy only shivered in fear of what was to come.

"That's all well and good Rika," Henry tired he best not to smile at his friend's expense. "But your slave has kendo practice today."

"Y-Yeah your right! I have kendo practice today! Eh heh heh." Takato laughed in nervous relief.

"Wait," he paused in sudden realization, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "I have kendo practice?"

"Holy crap I have kendo practice today!" Takato quickly scampered up on his feet and ran down the opposite direction of the hall. "Sorry Rika I'll pay you back soon! See you guys later!"

"Oi!" Rika yelled down the hall, a large smile on her face. "You're my slave this month! Your coming over to my place to do my dishes tonight Goggle head!"

Still running, Takato turned around to give her a cheery mock salute, "Yes mama!" then spun back forward to his class.

"His such a dork sometimes." Rika sighed, but the boyish smirk showed anything but annoyance.

Henry patted her shoulder with a grin of his own, "Yeah but he's our dork. Let's go Jeri."

Henry left on his own path to the student council room with Jeri waving goodbye to everyone else.

"Ahhh….." Takato sighed blissfully as he gulped done the water from the fountain outside his kendo classroom. The small yet large building of his kendo club loomed over him and the trees in late afternoon sun. His hamaka was dingy and his bokken sowrd hung on his belt. Using his towel he whipped the sweat off his forehead.

"Phew, Kito-sensai is still tough as ever." He turned his head to the bushes, noticing how it shacked a little and a bright red tip sticking out of it. He laughed a little at how bad his partner still is at hiding after six years.

When the tamers got their digimon back all those years ago, it became a public thing in japan. It was rather normal to see the tamers walking around with their digimon in broad daylight, they could even bring in to school. Although only Henry and Kenta did so form time to time since their partners are travel sized. Gulimon, even with his big heart, was still seen as a gaint reptile and Takato didn't want another incent like his fifth grade principle; the poor man still has nightmares.

And Reanmon only pops up when needed. Like the time Rika forgot her bento and she appeared in the middle of class. Surprisingly enough she became something of a celebrity in their school, which annoyed Rika greatly.

With a small grin Takato called out to his long time friend, "Hey Giul-"

"Excuse me, Takato Matsuda?"

His accent was a little off, but it was defiantly Japanese the man was speaking. Takato turned to see the tall young American man in leisure business suit with blond hair and striking blue eyes. His foreign appearance made him look like he was on a business trip, although that didn't explain why he was school grounds.

"Um yes?" The fact that an American was speaking to him wasn't what put the tamer on edge. It was his suit. He's had bad experiences with men in suits.

He gave a large smile, "My name is Jack Clauson." He gave his left hand to shake but Takato just looked at it wearily.

"Ah s-sorry!" Realizing his mistake he put his hands to his side and bowed in respect. "I am still kind of new at this."

 _'Ok now his just making this weird.'_ The teenager cringed a little, but let his eyes wonder back to the bush where his partner was. To his joy Gulimon was still hiding there, it seemed he sensed that Takato was on edge and won't come out unless told to, much to Takako's relief.

"Ahem." The small cough brought Takato back to the man, "Mr. Matsuda, I would like you to come with me."

The tamer tighten his grip on his bokken. Behind the bushes rustled a little to hide a deep growl coming from it.

"Ah, it's nothing bad I promise you!" The stranger held his hands in surrender, "I just want to speak to you about something."

That didn't take the edge of Takato. He let his eyes wonder slightly, guessing that this man wasn't alone. He may have other people watching him everywhere.

With a false shrug Takato said, "Ok sure."

"Ah thank you." He turned, prompting Takato to fallow him.

Hosting his bag over his shoulder, Takato fallowed the older man. But stopped when he turned around to address him.

"Oh and your digimon should come too. This concerns him as well."

It took all of the tamers senses not to draw his bokken or digivice and make a break for it. For someone besides anyone in his inner circle or outside of Japan to know about digimon caused a huge blimp on Takako's danger radar. His eye lingered on the American gentlemen, gauging his chances.

"Hey Gulimon!"

Out of the bush a red blur dashed out and tackled the young boy to ground. Nuzzling him with his reptilian head.

"Takatomon!" Gulimon nuzzled and played with his partner, his tail wagging with fierce joy.

"Ah ha! Hey calm down boy!" Takato playfully pushed back his partner wet nose. He rubbed Guilmon's head affectingly after the reptile had calmed down. He gave the man in a suit a weary glance, who was watching Gulimon in pure fascination.

"Were going to for somewhere for a bit boy." Takato looked back a Gulimon who moaned at the thought of not going home.

"Aww. But I am hungry and really want some Gulimon bread." The red reptile let his bat like ears drupe in his depression.

Takato gave his friend a reassuring grin. "I know boy, but it'll only be for a few minutes."

Getting up the digimon and tamer turned to the mystoues man. Takato had has hand on his bokken while his other hand pressed a homing single on his digivice. "Ok were ready."

The foreign beamed at the response. "Then fallow me to the limo please."

Now that got a brows raised form both tamer and digimon.

The ride in the limousine is a rather odd one. This wasn't his first time riding one. Rika's mother took them all to a movie premiere in one last year. What made the trip wired was it was Guilmon's first time in one and he wouldn't stop touching every button on the dash boarded. He is currently watching a movie with his head out the window.

Takato sighed at his partner embarrassing antics. Not even after six years he barely changed a bit; not that he's complaining. What made the ride worse was that the foreigner in the suit wouldn't stop staring at Gulimon.

"Truly fascinating…" He said finally, after staring at the red monster for a full thirty minutes.

He spoke to himself, confirming Takato's his belief that foreigners are wired. "This my first time see an actual digimon. The report do not do them justice, simply amazing."

He moved closer form his sit across form Takato, leaning in closer to Gulimon who watching the world go by in blurs.

"Can. You. Under. Stand. Me?" He spoke in slow English.

Gulimon turned looking at the odd man with a title of his head.

"Takato, why is this man talking funny?" He asked his partner who just held his head in his hands and sighed.

"Wha ha ha ha ha! Simply amazing! I heard Digimon can understand language but this is fantastic!" He smile was so joyous and carefree, that the tamer was wondering if this man really was from some evil organization.

But he dealt with men like him before. They always hid their true intentions through falsehoods and fake smiles. The homing signal on his digivice was still going. He had his deck hidden inside his shirt. Reanmon should be tracking him right now, jumping form roof to roof. As he watched the buildings go by, Takato noticed the familiar rode they drove on. It was the same rode to Rika's place.

Takako's hand nearly twitched to his digivice. _'Why are we headed to Rika's place?'_

Takato was put on a serious edge, but he didn't let it show. He had to stay calm until the moment was right. His guess was right. They pulled up in front of Rika's Japanese mansion. Gulimon swiftly became silent as Takato steeled himself. They both fallowed the man. Takato's hand in his kendo hamaka shirt while Guilmon's eyes and nose were working in excesses looking out for an ambush.

The young American man was oblivious to the determination in their eyes as he led them through the court yard. "This way Matsuda-san."

The American door slid open and tamer and digimon bust through. Taking advantage of their sudden entrance.

"Let's go Gulimon! Digimod…a…fi?"

Takato stood in the middle of Rika's dining room, hands over his head in mid card slash, with Rika, Henry, Ryo, Kenta, Kazuo and all their parents. Even his own parents were there, sitting at the table looking ready to have dinner. There were others that he didn't notice. All of them wearing black suits and looking very important. The digimon were there too. With Reanmon leaning against the wall, Terriermon was sitting on Henry's head, Guardromon was sitting with Kazu, Monodramon was also sitting with Ryo, and Marineangemon was floating around Kenta.

"…Uh…"

"What the heck are you doing goggle head?" Rika deadpanned at him while Kenta and Kazu chuckled at him.

"Uh well I thought that-"Takato stumbled with an excuse while Gulimon, after recognized every quickly went to attack the dining table.

"Sorry for the secrecy, but with how important this all is we couldn't just say it out right." The American man walked pass Takato with an apologetic smile to be other people in suits were sitting. Oddly enough there seemed to be one person form the form nearly every different part of the globe. There was a tall, taller than everyone in the room, young woman form Africa, her long midnight hair tied into a pony tail. An older gentleman form, who looked like his muscles were about to pop out of his expensive suite and tie, had slick brown hair and calm blue eyes. There was another woman, a Japanese woman with a stern look and glasses sat in between the two.

"Mom? Dad? Guys what's going on?" Takato asked while he sat between Rika and Henry. Gulimon took his seat next to Reanmon who leaning against the wall behind Rika.

"Uh well these people wanted to speak with you all." Takato's farther scratched his head nervously, trying to explain the odd situation.

"They're from the UN." Henry was the first to clear the odd air. His expression a little grim.

"Oh ok." Takato nodded his head in confirmation, until something didn't click right. "Wait. The UN as in the United Nations UN!?"

"Yes." The large man spoke in a deep British accent. "Again we apologize for the odd way we went about contacting you all."

The African woman spoke next, "It would be very strange if four repsentive form the United Nations suddenly took a few kids form their school no? Even if they are Tamers."

"You-you all know about digimon?" He had known digimon had become more widely accepted in the world. But he thought that was mostly in Japan.

"We know a great deal more than you think, Mastuda-kun." The woman with the glasses spoke gently.

"These guys wanted to shows something about the digimon." Ryo interjected, smirking at Takato's slack jawed expression.

"Bu-but wait! How do you all know about digimon?"

Rika gave the group of representatives a bit of glare, "I asked them the same thing but they wanted to wait until everyone was here." She crossed her arms in outright defiance. "So, what do you want?"

"Rika!" Her mother scold her for her rudeness.

The Japanese represented laughed a little, "It's quite alright Ms. Nakano." She turned her head to the larger gentlemen who nodded back to her and started to speak.

"It's been six years since the red plague, or as you all know the D-reaper incident." The tamers wisely kept quiet. Takato nodding his head for the man to continue. "It not only affected Japan but all across the world. Ever concern of the globe of the world was affected by it."

"Since that time we have been doing massive research in seeing if we could combat such an." The young American took over. "We have found nothing. Normal weapons have no means of affecting that or Digimon. We thought of turning to you all."

The African woman brought out a laptop, "Until we found this."

The laptop turned on, showing a video. It was a young boy in New York City, fighting a Digimon while commanding another.

"Digimodifa! Hyper speed active! Go Knightmon! Take him down!" The kid, about thirteen, pointed at the dino digimon that was roaring in the middle of the street. And sliver blur soared by him and cut it in two.

The scene changed into a desert where a different kid, a little older this time. Out of the sand a dozen of odd turtle, bird beaked digimon with knives for its front limbs, Archelomon, jumped and lounged at the boy.

"Bishopmon." The boy adjusted his dirty scar in the wind. His gray digivice dangling on his him. "Take them out."

There was a flash, and then the other digimon were gone. There was only the boy and a black shadow standing be handing him.

There was a dark skinned girl on a beach cover her face as sand kicked up form a large black two head dog digimon chasing into the ground. There were palm trees in the foggy area of a biomerege, proving its location was nowhere in Japan.

"Cerberumon! Oh now you're going to get it!" She pulled a blue card form her bikini bottom and swiped in her pink digivice. "Digimodifa! Mega-Evolution! Active! Beat him to a pulp Anubismon!"

A winged humanoid dog digimon appeared out a bright light and rammed into a devilish looking digimon.

There more scenes similar to the next. Digimon tamers and their digimon fighting other digimon in different parts of the world. America, Australia, Iran, Paris, the whole world had tamers and their digimon.

"Digimon…and tamers…" Takato couldn't believe what he was seeing. When their digimon came back to them five years ago, the tamers knew it wasn't just some act of kindness by some god. There would be repercussion. Consequences. Like Bio-emergences appearing again. But they didn't expect more tamers to appear all across the globe.

"Whoa! Looks like being a tamer is trending!" Kazu smirked as he watched more tamers and digimon battle on the laptop screen.

"There more than trending." Spoke the British man. "They are exploding around the world. These are not even half of the videos we have on the subject."

Ryo whistled, rather impressed by the numbers. "Wow. I wonder how strong they all are?"

Takato was quite out of everyone. He couldn't help but wonder just how many tamers are out there right now. And how this would affect them.

Henry was quick to ask the question on everyone's mind, "Then why come to us? There are obviously others you could have found."

The African woman decided to answer that, "You are not only the first tamers but you are also the only ones who were able to defeat the D-Reaper. Many of the tamers know and fallow you."

"We are wondering if you could help us with the other tamers." Asked the American. "We'll be blunt. The digimon are very powerful, with no man made technology to equal them. That's how you all were able to beat the D-reaper. But there was still massive damage to other parts of the globe."

The Japanese woman fallowed up, "What would happen if another D-Reaper incident happened and it wasn't centered in your home town? What if was in China? New York? Bangladesh? How will you be able to stop that?"

That got everyone thinking. It wasn't just because of their digimon and their powers that they were able to stop the D-Reaper. The center of the monster was right in their town. If it was somewhere else would they have been able to stop it, even with the help of Hypnos? What if something like that happened again? Hypnos was disbanded so there is no government help.

They all are stuck in Japan.

"Which is why we would like to propose creating a task force." The British man smiled. "A tiny digimon militia of sorts."

Now that caused eyebrows to be raised, and Kazu to grow a megawatt grin. "You mean like the power rangers!?"

"I call blue!" Kenta shouted, rising his hand.

"Shut it you idiot!" Until Rika hit him on the head, forcing him to seat back down.

"Something like that." Responded one of the offices. "More like policemen. Watching over both rouge digimon and un-registered tamers. "

"Un registered?" Takato asked while Gulimon yawned, getting tired form all the talking.

"We plan on tracking all the tamers and their digimon." The British man answered his question. "We believe it best to keep them in commutation. Basically setting up a network for tamers to keep in touch with each other by register them into our system."

"And by watch you mean govern." Henry spoke with clear and harsh skepticism.

The Japanese woman adjusted her glasses, "To be blunt digimon are stronger than our modern technology. And the only to fight back is with other digimon."

"Humph." Rika crossed her arms in defiance. "So you want us to basically be your guard dogs then?"

The American shook his head, "What else can we do? Digimon, while fascinating, are able to destroy buildings and towers with ease. Their strength is un matched by anything on earth. If tamer went rouge what would we-"

Rika's eyes narrowed as she leaned closer over the table, not one to push into something. "Is that a threat…?"

"Rika." Takato gave Rika a soft look, but in those Amber eyes she can see a blaze that understood what too power much can do to someone. She settled down back into seat, her glare lessening.

"So you guys want to create a group of tamers that protect the world?" Ryo asked the reps. Tring to ease the tension in the room with the heated stares form Takato and Rika.

"Yes basically."

The digimon king smirked, "Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Hey! No one agreed to anything just yet Akiyama!" Rika interjected.

"That's right." Ryo's farther gave him a scolding look. To which his son rubbed his head nervously.

It was now time for the parents to finally give their say. It is always like this when the topic of digimon comes into play. It's odd as a parent to become the child in the room.

"These are our kids you're talking about." Ms. Wong stern look made the American man shiver slightly. "The only reason we allow them to take the reasonability of fighting digimon is because they can only go so far."

"If they are traveling, all of the nessassasry shot must be taken. We want full communication at all times. They are still students. So there will be no missions until all school work is finish. Also…" Ms. Wong continued her laundry list of rules her husband and son sighed in exasperation.

"Mom…." Henry groaned while terriermon pat him on head.

"Momentai Henry. At least we all know where you get it form." That made his tamer sigh in remorse.

"We understand that this isn't an easy issue to decide on." The British man nodded with his other colleagues. "So we will give you a two week time period to decide in this matter." Everyone looked at each other. Weighing their options with the decisions they were offered.

"That sounds fair right everyone?" Takato's farther said, trying to ease the tension with everyone.

"Y-Yeah!" His son nervously agreed. "So how about we take a lunch break?"

Although he immediately regretted when he realized that he had just asked the United Nations to for a lunch break in Rika's home.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." The Japanese woman agreed surprisingly with a smile.

"Are you sure? Haven't we inconvenienced them enough?" The British man asked.

"Oh it's fine." Rika's grandmother smiled good naturedly at them. "It's been a while since I've cooked for this many people. Come on Rika." She gestured to her granddaughter to fallow her in the kitchen.

"Wait what!?" She taken back but swiftly calmed down. Knowing better then to go against her grandmother. "Ugh fine. Come Goggle head."

Takato shouted in dismay, pointing to himself. "Eh!? Why me!?"

"Because you're my slave that STILL owes me a new bike." With that said she stalked her way into the kitchen with her grandmother.

"But that was Guil-mph!?" The tamer was quickly silenced by an apron to the face.

"Hurry up!"

Sighing Takato walked into her kitchen to disappear for the next hour.

Henry stared out to the setting sun in Rika's porch. It's full clear day. Not a single cloud in the summer sky. And now, as the orange blaze took over, white pillows blanketed the air ways. Clouding the skies and the mind of the young tamer. Everyone else was inside eating and chatting with the United Nations members while Takato was working away in kitchen.

"Phew. Man, Rika is a slave driver….." Takato came to join him, rolling his sore arms. His face covered in dough. He sat on the porch, looking at the sky with his friend.

Henry chuckled, "The only reason she dragged you in there is because you cook better than her grandmother."

Takato pouted, "That doesn't mean she has force to cook for everyone…."

Henry gave another laugh, while Takato smiled with him.

Takato was never a lonely person as a kid. He had friends in Kenta and Kazu yet they were never something he would call best friends or a bother. That spot was taken up by Henry. Maybe because he actually is an older brother, or maybe that's just how close they are. Whenever he needed to make a tough design, Takato would always look to henry for any advice. Which would explain why he is here now, planning on asking him a question that may just change his life.

"You're thinking too hard again." Henry brought him out of his thoughts with a sigh. "You shouldn't worry too much about it."

Takato wasn't all that shocked at the near mind reading powers of Henry. He seemed to always know what was on his mind. "Ah well…it's not like their wrong. Our digimon are really powerful. We need to be careful."

"Yeah. I know." Henry let it drop at that. He knows that power is a rather touchy subject for Takato.

"But I still not joining them."

Takato looked up at his friend in surprise, "Y-You're not?"

Henry crossed his arms, looking deathly serious at the twilight world before he spoke, "Two months ago my computer was hacked by someone. When I tried to trace the single back I got nothing but messed up hard drive." He narrowed his eyes at the orange gaze of the sun. "It took me three weeks to fix the damage that had been done."

Takato connected the dots quickly, "You don't think-"

"The only thing that was missing was my journal where I write down everything. My thoughts on you guys. Digimon theories. And our fights." He looked back into the dining room where everyone was enjoying themselves and the dinner that was made. "And then these guys come in and suddenly ask us to join some little militia? I just don't buy it."

"…." Takato chewed on his friends words. They had trouble with government types before with hypno, but that worked out in the end with Yamkai being on their side. But the United Nations is on another scale. These are the people who regulate wars, decided who they should go to war with, and have a lot more power than a small group like Hypno or the Japanese's prime minister.

"You shouldn't put too much thought in it." Henry sighed, snapping Takato out of thoughts. Henry gave his trademark smile that always made him feel like the older brother of the group.

"You've got two weeks. And nothing's going to change if you deiced to stay or go."

Takato scratched his cheek with a nervous grin, "When you say it like that, it make it seem this isn't that big of a deal."

"Hey! Goggle head! Brainiac!" Rika yelled at them. "Quit flirting and get in here!"

"Now if only we make her think she's not a big deal." Henry laughed a little.

"Heh heh he-Oaff!?" Takato chuckled with him but was hit in the face with the white apron he wore while he was cooking.

"I heard that!"

There's no rest for the head chef it seems.

 **This really won't be much of a 'story' as it is just Link form twilight princess going through Smash and dealing with its oddness. So don't expect much epic plot out of these. Really just for sh%t and giggles. Also because updating takes a year and f #ken centaury for me, I'll be shorting my story to 15 pages minimum instead of: "Is 30 pages enough? Nah lets add ten more!"**

 **Now Cloud:**

 **Awesome idea. Glad his in. And all those people complain about that death battle video between him and Link and shut it and just smash it out. And yes I will be putting him in a story with captain green hat. They are my two favorite swordsmen, you bet I am putting those two dorks in a story together. When? Eh maybe next month. If I am lucky.**

 **Linkle:**

 **Cute. Adorable. Great addition to the Zelda family. But not female Link. But is female Link. Look that whole thing is about a five pages of discussion so I won't get into it here. If you want to know what I really think, PM me or just ask me on Tumblr. Basically, I love her so far, can't wait to play her, this is the step in the right direction of Nintendo, and yes I will be using her in stories.**

 **Xenoblade Chronicles X:**

 **Yes. It's long. Yes I love it. Yes I will be doing stories about it. Yes the main hero in my stories will be an original character. No he, and/or she will be based off my customized character in the game. No. I will not be fallowing the main plot. I don't know if I'll put a harem element or not for my character in the story. Yes. I will be using Lin as a love interest. Yes I know she is 13.**

 **Spoiler alert: I. DON'T. CARE. And you won't too after chapter 5. Or the fact that realism was shot out of a bloody cannon into a super nova along with its sh! #y brother boring in the first paragraph of the narrative. Or the fact that she fights things that would make even Link think twice, and is more mature then any real 13 year old. Or 50 year old. Or chapter F &KEN 5. Seriously I cannot stress enough as to how that chapter slapped in the face, kick me in the nuts and said "Hey hope you have enough brain matter to understand the next seven chapters!" **

**Here are my favorite characters. Female: 1** **st** **-Lin and Elma 2** **nd** **–Irina 3** **rd** **-Aleixa and Mia 4** **th** **-Murdress**

 **Male: 1** **st** **\- Gwin, Vamham, Lao2** **nd** **\- L 3** **rd** **-H.B**

 **(May change as I get deeper in the game so far at chapter 6)**

 **You may see a story from me in December. Along with Sneak peek at a big new SamusXLink story. Did I just shamelessly ask you to read my Xenoblade story just to see a new one? Yes. Do I feel any shame? Yes. The same about of shame Link dose when he smashes a pot and get 20 rupees.**


End file.
